Hilde's Guest
by ButterflyChic
Summary: Hilde has a guest, but just not any guest. Please read and review!! :)


  
Hilde's Guest  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just borrowing them.  
  
  
  
"Ahh.. That felt so good," Hilde said to herself as she stepped out of the shower. Hilde put on a pair of lace panties, threw on a big t-shirt, and was headed to bed. As soon as she was walking towards her bedroom a knock came from the door. Hilde went to go open the door.  
  
  
"Excuse me miss, my car broke down, and I was wondering if I could use your phone," a slightly tall man said. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was built. "Sure, c'mon in. I'm sorry about your car breaking down on you like that." "Oh, it's quite alright." "Say, what's your name?" "Jonathan. How about you?" "Mine is Hilde. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jonathan," Hilde said reaching out to shake Jonathan's hand. "Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine."  
  
  
  
*15 Minutes Later*  
  
  
  
  
"Hilde, would you mind if I stay the night? They can't fix my car until in the morning." "That's. Just as long as you don't snore," Hilde said laughing. "Well, here ya go. I hope the couch is ok with you." Hilde noticed Jonathan looking at her a certian way, it kind of scared her. But she just thought nothing of it, and walked to her bedroom. The phone started ringing, 'RING! RING! RING!' "Huh? Who could be calling this late at night?" Hilde said to herself. "Hello?" "Hey, Babe!" "Duo!" Hilde laughed. "Now just why are you calling me at this time of night?" "Because I wanted to hear your sweet voice." Hilde's cheeks turned a rosey red. Just then Hilde felt something or someone grab her. "Ahh!" Hilde screamed.  
  
  
  
  
"Hilde! Hilde! Answer me for God's sake, please!" Duo screamed into the phone. "Aww, Man! I have to get over there!" Duo said to himself as he ran out of his house. He started up the car and drove to Hilde's place.  
  
  
  
*Back At Hilde's House*  
  
  
  
Hilde was to scared to turn around. She noticed a hand hang up the phone. "No!" she screamed. "Guess who?" *gasp* "Jonathan!" "Bingo, Baby!"   
  
  
Jonathan pushed Hilde up against the wall. he kissed her neck roughly. Hilde could feel his mouth grind at her neck. 'Stop it!" Hilde screamed. "Oh Baby by the way, my car isn't broke down. I just wanted you to think that. I watch you every day. I live across the street from you. You would have noticed me if it wasn't for that lame ass boyfriend of yours!" Jonathan pulled at Hilde's breast 'very' roughly. Tears started to come down Hilde's cheeks.   
  
  
  
Jonathan slid his hand down Hilde's stomach, to the inside of her upper thigh, and grabbed at her sex over top of her lace panties. "Stop it!" Hilde screamed out crying.  
  
  
  
Duo finaly arrived at Hilde's house. 'Bang! Bang!' "Hilde open the door!" Hilde's eyes widened. "Duo! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. "He'll never get in," Jonathan told Hilde as he now started to grind his two fingers into Hilde's sweet sex. Hilde started crying even more.  
  
  
  
Duo broke through Hilde's bedroom window, glass went every where. "Hilde!" Duo screamed. "Duo!" Hilde screamed in relief. Jonathan pulled out his gun and started shooting at Duo. But Duo dodged every single shot. Duo kicked the gun out of Jonathan's hand. Duo grabbed the gun as it flew through the air, and shot Jonathan. Jonathan was now dead, lying on the groudn in a puddle of blood.   
  
  
  
Hilde was still standing up against the wall. She had witnessed the whole scene of what happened with Duo and Jonathan. She slid down the wall, her kness bent, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head buried in them. Duo looked at Hilde and ran to her. 'Oh Hilde.." he said softly as he took Hilde in his arms. Hilde cried and buried her face in the young, strong, Duo's chest. The next thing they knew, they saw red and blue police flashes and heard police sirens from the cop cars.  
  
  
*Note* Duo was not arrested, because he shot Jonathan out of self defense.  
  
  
Hope ya liked my story! Please give me a review. Thanks! ~Jennifer~ :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
